Um Conto Natalino - O Milagre de Natal
by Sra WaeTaisho
Summary: A época de Natal é transformadora. É um tempo quando o amor de Deus e o amor dos seres humanos deveriam prevalecer acima de tudo. Um tempo em que os pensamentos, ações e o espírito de vida manifestam a presença de Deus. Também é uma época de milagres. Rin, junto com Sesshoumaru, descobriu que poderiam ser o milagre de Natal de alguém.


Um Conto Natalino – O Milagre de Natal!

Muitas coisas mágicas acontecem porque dezembro é o mês do Natal.  
Talvez essas coisas mágicas não aconteçam com todo mundo. E pode acontecer com muitas ou poucas pessoas. Mas fato é que acontece. Apenas algumas sutis mudanças que ocorrem no ar, no humor e no amor das pessoas.

A família Taisho se preparava para mais um esplêndido Natal. Neste ano todos combinaram de viajarem para Nova York, nos Estados Unidos. As crianças amaram a ideia de passar o Natal curtindo uma paisagem branquinha de _neve. Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam na Times Square* comprando os últimos presentes de Natal que faltavam, pois, Miroke e Sango, seus três filhos, mais a vovó Kaede, o tio Myuga e Shippo, que estavam atravessando o oceano naquele momento vindo de Londres de última hora e se juntariam a eles. E faltava uma semana para o dia de Natal._

 _\- Falta mais alguém, amor? – Sesshoumaru pergunta, parecendo um cabideiro de tanta sacola de loja que carregava._

 _\- Hum... deixe-me ver... – Rin olhava a lista que havia feito antes de saírem - ... ainda tem presente das crianças da Sango e do Miroku..._

 _\- Eu vou deixar essa para você. Que tal antes a gente comer alguma coisa? Está na hora do almoço e eu estou faminto!_

 _\- Pode ser._

 _Os dois foram para o carro que estava estacionado na Broadway em frente a loja de roupas H &M. Enquanto Sesshoumaru colocava as sacolas no porta malas, Rin passou a observar duas crianças que admiravam a vitrine de uma famosa loja de brinquedos, a Toys R Us, que ficava do outro lado da rua. Estavam vestidas de forma simplória e eram cobertas pela fina neve que caía._

 _\- Olha, Sesshoumaru!_

 _\- O que é, amor?_

 _\- Olha para o outro lado da rua. – o homem atende ao pedido da esposa – Aquelas duas crianças. Estão tão atentas olhando os brinquedos._

 _\- Como toda criança, Rin. – ele abre a porta do carro – Nessa época é comum elas se encantarem quando ganham brinquedos._

 _\- Não aquelas. Elas parecem serem de condição humilde. O que acha de nós..._

 _\- Rin! Não! – o homem a interrompe – Eu sei que se comove com a situação de pessoas assim. Mas hoje não dá. Tivemos que sair às pressas para comprar esses presentes. Eu ainda tenho que buscar o Miroku e os demais no aeroporto quando aterrissarem, ainda tenho que contatar o Inuyasha para ir junto comigo, por que dois carros não serão suficientes por que tem a bagagem, e sabe como ele é desligado para essas coisas, tenho que monitorar tudo. Minha mãe e o novo marido dela, que eu vou conhecer está vindo de Seattle e o voo dela já está atrasado e ainda tem meu pai e a Izayoi que também vão chegar do Brasil. E ainda tenho que ver se tem quarto vago no hotel para eles. E não se esqueça que sua prima Ayame e aquele noivo insuportável dela, aquele Kouga também vão chegar. É muita coisa para eu administrar. Você sabe que não gosto de imprevisto e que nada saia do programado._

 _A mulher baixa o olhar._

 _\- Eu entendo. Você tem razão. – ela entra no carro._

 _\- Desculpe..._

 _\- Amor, não faz essa cara! – ele entra e bate a porta._

 _\- Não... tudo bem._

 _\- Podemos ir para um restaurante?_

 _\- Perdi o apetite._

 _\- Rin, não faz isso!_

 _\- Eu disse algo mais?! – ela levanta as mãos – Relaxa! Eu não vou atrapalhar mais a "sua programação perfeita"! – ela faz aspas com as mãos._

 _\- Eu não acredito! – ele bufa – eu não quis dizer isso – Sabe como é corrido nessa época do ano..._

 _\- Eu entendi! Tudo bem! – ela cruza os braços e recosta na banco, com a cara fechada olhando para as crianças na rua._

 _\- Deus... – ele aperta com força o volante do carro – Rin... eu..._

 _\- Quer saber de uma coisa? – ela pega a bolsa - Tchau, Sesshoumaru! –abre a porta do veículo e sai._

 _\- Espera! Droga!_

 _Rin atravessa a avenida e vai em direção as crianças, que não percebe sua presença._

 _\- Oi!_

 _A menina, que deve ter uns dez anos se assusta e o menino que não deve ter menos do que cinco se esconde atrás dela._

 _\- ...Oi..._

 _\- Tudo bem? Faz tempo que estão aqui? – Rin aborda os dois._

 _\- Faz... um tempo..._

 _\- Olha! – ela mexe na bolsa – eu tenho umas balas aqui. Querem?_

 _Os dois se entreolham. Nesse momento, Sesshoumaru chega._

 _\- Não podemos aceitar. Mamãe nos ensinou a não aceitar nada de estranhos_

 _\- Rin. Precisamos ir._

 _\- Só um minuto. Meu nome é Rin, qual é o de vocês?_

 _\- Hana. E do meu irmãozinho é Yuri._

 _\- Viu? Não somos mais estranhos._

 _\- Mas mesmo assim eu tenho que pedir permissão para a mamãe. Se ela permitir, eu volto aqui e aceito as balas._

 _\- Rin, por favor. Outro dia prometo que voltamos aqui._

 _\- Outro dia não, Sesshoumaru. Pode ser tarde demais! Não viu? Apesar de humildes, são educados. Não fazem nada sem o conhecimento de sua mãe. – Rin pensa rápido – Hana, que tal voltar aqui amanhã nesse mesmo horário?_

 _\- Tá bom. Mesmo que a mamãe não permita. Eu venho aqui para agradecer._

 _\- Está bem. Eu vou estar aqui te esperando._

 _Ela fica vendo as crianças irem embora._

 _\- Por que combinou de se encontrar aqui com eles? Amanhã e até dia do Natal não teremos tempo para mais nada..._

 _\- Você que não tem tempo! – ela se vira para o marido, brava e começa a andar em direção ao carro, entra e coloca o cinto._

 _Sesshoumaru faz o mesmo._

 _\- Só quero dizer que..._

 _\- Não quer mais ir embora? – e cruza os braços olhando para o lado posto._

 _O homem suspira e dá partida no carro. A volta para a casa é em total silêncio. Durante o resto do dia Rin mal falou com o marido e estava triste. Apesar de tudo não queria ficar num climão em plena época de festas. Kagome, que terminava de assar uns panetones, percebeu a tristeza dela._

 _\- E aí? Quer conversar?_

 _\- Ah, Kah...- ela conta o que aconteceu - ... e estamos assim._

 _\- Puxa! O que você pretendia?_

 _\- Quando os vi lá na calçada, olhando a vitrine cheia de brinquedos... sei lá! Algo dentro de mim me dizia que tenho que fazer algo por eles!_

 _\- Mais uma daquela sensação?_

 _\- Sim. E sempre é algo que realmente eu tenho que fazer. Como uma voz divina falando por que tem um motivo._

 _\- E sempre era o certo. Só que o Sesshoumaru não acredita muito nessas coisas._

 _\- Ele é muito cético tem hora._

 _\- Mas sempre te apoiou._

 _\- É... Amanhã quando eu me encontrar com as crianças poderei fazer algo por elas._

 _\- Vai ser bom_

 _\- Sim!_

 _\- Que tal me ajudar com esses panetones?_

 _\- Mão na massa?_

 _\- Mão na massa!_

 _As duas mulheres riram. Perto da porta de acesso a cozinha alguém estava à espreita* e ouvira toda a conversa._

 _{**********************}_

 _Mais tarde, Inuyasha que não tinha visto as inúmeras mensagens de seu irmão no celular, estava à procura dele e o encontrou no quarto. Bateu na porta e entrou._

 _\- Sesshoumaru, mano! Está aí?_

 _\- Aqui na varanda._

 _\- Er... me desculpe... vi agora as suas mensagens... quer que te ajude a buscar a turma que tá chegando no aeroporto?_

 _\- Miroke mandou uma mensagem dizendo que o voo vai atrasar. Quando estiver perto, manda de novo._

 _\- Beleza! – o mais novo nota a tristeza do mais velho – O que tá te deixando assim, jururu*?_

 _\- Bem...- suspira e conta o ocorrido - ... Eu detesto ficar nessa climão com ela ainda mais nesta época de festas._

 _\- Conhecendo a Rin, ela só vai ficar satisfeitas quando fizer algo de bom para aquelas crianças._

 _\- Ficou de se encontrar com elas amanhã no mesmo horário._

 _\- Hum... e que tal se você também fosse nesse encontro?_

 _\- Eu?_

 _\- Você! E vai fazer o seguinte!_

 _Inuyasha dá uma ideia para Sesshoumaru se redimir e ao mesmo tempo surpreender a esposa. A princípio fica meio ressabiado*, mas concorda no final._

 _\- E então?_

 _\- Bom, realmente é algo..._

 _\- Ah! Vai! Não é só você que é o inteligente na família? Bora pôr o plano em ação!_

 _\- Ok._

 _Os dois homens saem, pois, tinham muito o que fazer._

 _{************************************}_

 _Pela manhã Rin fica ansiosa, pois não via a hora de se encontrar com as crianças. Ela pediu a Kagome que a acompanhasse. Para não dizer que ficou sem falar com o marido na noite anterior conversaram quase normalmente._

 _\- Rin, vou sair com o Inuyasha. Você... vai ver aquelas crianças?_

 _\- Eu... vou sim. Você viu que eu marquei com elas. A Kagome vai comigo e prometo voltar logo._

 _\- Está bem._

 _O casal se beija e cada um toma um rumo. Rin estacionou seu carro no mesmo lugar do dia anterior. Mas as crianças não estavam na calçada da loja._

 _\- Quer esperar um pouco?_

 _\- Bom... é o jeito, Kagome._

 _Esperaram uns vinte minutos e logo avistaram as crianças no mesmo lugar. Rin se aproximou._

 _\- Oi Hana! Oi Yuri!_

 _\- Oi... – Hana responde e seu irmãozinho se esconde atrás dela com vergonha - ... eu pedi a mamãe e ela nos deu permissão..._

 _Rin pega das mãos de Kagome um enorme embrulho._

 _\- Abre._

 _As duas crianças se entreolham. Curiosas, começaram a desfazer o enorme laço. Quando o pacote é aberto, abrem um sorriso de felicidade._

 _\- Nossa! Quanto doce! – o menino fala pela primeira vez._

 _Rin comprou, não, montou uma enorme cesta com uma grande variedade de doces._

 _\- Vocês podem levar para casa para dividir com a sua mamãe, com o papai e algum outro irmão ou irmã que vocês tiverem. É para a família toda!_

 _\- Não temos mais irmãos, e o papai morreu. É só a mamãe que cuida da gente e ela está muito doente..._

 _Rin olha para Kagome. Sente um aperto no coração, se ajoelha para ficar da altura de Hana._

 _\- O que sua mamãe tem?_

 _\- Está gripada. Trabalhou até onde podia aguentar e agora fica na cama o tempo todo._

 _Rin puxa Kagome para o lado._

 _\- Não posso só dar esta cesta para eles. Preciso ir até a casa deles, Kagome!_

 _\- Rin.! Entendo sua preocupação, mas antes você tem que falar com o Sesshoumaru!_

 _\- Você ouviu? A mãe está muito doente! Sabe lá qual condição se encontra!_

 _As duas mulheres discutem e não percebem a aproximação de dois homens._

 _\- Algum problema aqui?_

 _\- Sesshoumaru?! – Rin vira ao ouvir a voz do marido – O que faz aqui? Inuyasha veio também... não entendo..._

 _\- Calma! – ele a beija – Antes de mais nada... – ela se aproxima das crianças - ...er...oi... eu sou Sesshoumaru, sou o marido da sua amiga, a Rin... e também trouxe algo para vocês. Venham comigo... – ele vai até o porta malas do carro dele e abre._

 _\- Nossa! – as crianças se maravilham – Quanta coisa gostosa!_

 _Na noite anterior, Inuyasha deu a deia para Sesshoumaru se retratar com a mulher fazendo uma compra de uma cesta de Natal com tudo que tem direito. E não só isso, fizeram uma compra de cesta básica completa. Rin tinha lágrimas nos olhos e pôs a mão a boca. Sesshoumaru a abraçou._

 _\- Sessh... quando?_

 _\- Me desculpe, não é de bom tom... mas ontem à noite eu ouvi a sua conversa com Kagome. E a ideia foi do Inuyasha de fazer essa surpresa._

 _\- Mas..._

 _\- Nada de mas. Não era o que você queria? Ajudar as crianças? Então, além dos doces, tem um cesta de natal e uma compra para o mês, com umas cositas a mais._

 _\- Eu amo você! – ela o abraça e o beija._

 _\- Eu sei que dou uns fora, ainda mais quando você tem essa sensação que vem assim – ele estala os dedos – de ajudar o próximo, e tem que ajudar e... quem sou eu para duvidar se é Deus te enviando para ajudar quem precisa!_

 _\- Que bom que você entende! Só que..._

 _\- O quê?_

 _\- Não é só trazermos isso para eles. Quando formos até levar a compra também precisaremos fazer algo pela mãe deles, está muito doente..._

 _\- Tudo bem. Só preciso fazer uma ligação._

 _Enquanto Sesshoumaru estava no celular, Ri conversava com as crianças._

 _\- Ontem vocês não paravam de olhar para os brinquedos. Gostaram de algum?_

 _\- Tem tanta coisa..._

 _\- Que tal entrarmos?_

 _Todos entram na loja e as duas crianças que nunca se imaginaram estar num lugar mágico como aquele se encantam com tanto brinquedo que jamais viram na vida. Olharam praticamente tudo._

 _\- Então? De qual brinquedo gostaram?_

 _\- Qual... gostamos?_

 _\- Sim. Escolham. Eu quero dar de presente de Natal pata vocês._

 _\- Mas, Rin... a gente..._

 _\- Tudo bem, Hana! Aceite. Tenho certeza que a sua mãe vai gostar do presente que vocês ganharem! Qual você escolhe?_

 _\- Eu gostei daquela boneca! – Hana aponta o brinquedo – E o Yuri daquele caminhãozão!_

 _As duas crianças de origem humilde estavam felizes pois nem imaginavam realizar o sonho de ter um brinquedo tão sofisticado. Rin comprou os brinquedos que ambos gostaram. Saíram da loja e de lá foram até a casa onde moram, com a menina indicando o caminho. Um bairro localizado na periferia da cidade de Nova York. Entraram e constataram que a casa não estava nas melhores condições. Carecia de tudo, tudo mesmo. A mãe estava acamada. Hana aproximou-se._

 _\- Mamãe...mamãe..._

 _\- Oi filha..._

 _\- Lembra da mulher que eu falei ontem? Ela está aqui..._

 _A mulher ajeitou-se nacama e sentiu um pouco de vergonha. Rin entrou._

 _\- Com licença. Eu sou a Rin. Este é o meu marido Sesshoumaru. Conheci suas crianças na Broadway, perto de uma loja de brinquedos._

 _\- Oh! Me desculpe... eu devia me levantar para melhor recebê-los! – a mulher tentou sair da cama._

 _\- Por favor! – Rin a deteve – Não precisa se esforçar! Hana me contou que não está bem... senhora..._

 _\- Mari... Mari Kotsumoto... Sim, estou acamada tem umas semanas, começou com uma grip forte e agora piorou... cof...cof..._

 _\- Eu vim aqui para ajudá-la. Não dei somente umas balas para os seus filhos. Trouxe uma cesta de doces, e meu marido trouxe uma cesta de Natal e também uma compra para o mês. Ah! E as crianças ganharam presentes._

 _Yuri entra no quarto e mostra o caminhão para a mãe, assim como Hana a boneca que ganhou._

 _\- Oh, meu Deus! – a mulher começou a chorar._

 _\- Por favor, não se exalte..._

 _\- Eu pedi tanto a Deus por um milagre nesse Natal. Que Ele entrasse com providências, que salvasse minhas crianças, e Ele me enviou a senhora e o seu esposo! Muito obrigada! Vocês são o milagre de Natal enviados por Deus!_

 _\- Imagina..._

 _Rin se emocionou muito com o relato de vida da mulher. Até há um ano tinha o marido que trabalhava como estivador* no Porto de Nova York e morreu prensado por um contêiner. De la para cá as coisas pioram, pois ela também perdeu o emprego de costureira de vido a ter adoecido. Desde então sobreviveram da caridade da igreja e de estranhos. E ainda corre o risco de perder a guarda a dos filhos devido as condições que em que vivem e não ter uma renda._

 _\- Com licença ... já volto!_

 _Rin saiu do quarto, olhou a casa por inteiro. Tudo em péssimas condições. Entrou no quarto das crianças, Sesshoumaru foi atrás dela. Ela o abraçou._

 _\- Rin.._

 _\- Não podemos deixá-los assim, Sesshoumaru! – ela o encara – Se ela continuar aqui vai morrer naquela cama e as crianças irão para um abrigo... por favor... devemos..._

 _\- Shhh! Vamos fazer o possível! Calma! – ele a abraça – Só não quero vê-la em desespero. Fico aflito e sofro quando a vejo sofrer por alguém, minha Rin! Eu vou tomar as providencias, está bem?_

 _\- Sim! – Rin voltou para o quarto - Senhora Kotsumoto, a partir de agora tudo vai mudar. Eu vou ajudá-la. Eu prometo que este vai ser o melhor Natal da vida de vocês._

 _\- Senhora Rin, já está sendo. Só o fato de Deus a ter enviado aqui para a minha casa, já está sendo o melhor natal da minha vida e na vida dos meus filhos. Muito obrigada!_

 _\- Não! Eu que agradeço por ter encontrado vocês._

 _A partir daquele dia a vida da senhora Mari e de seus filhos mudou. Ela foi internada num hospital para receber tratamento, pois o que tinha era o começo de uma forte pneumonia. As crianças ficaram com Rin e Sesshoumaru que através de seus advogados, conseguiram a guarda provisória, para que não corressem o risco de serem tiradas da mãe. Depois que saísse do hospital, a senhora Mari e os filhos iriam morar num apartamento num conjunto de prédios onde os colaboradores da Taisho S/A da filial de Nova York viviam. Assim que estivesse com a saúde recuperada, teria um emprego como auxiliar de serviços gerais na filial e as crianças iniciaram o ano escolar num novo colégio. O início de uma vida nova com uma boa perspectiva é o melhor presente de Natal que se pode dar para alguém. Tudo foi providenciado. E Rin se sentia realizada e estava feliz._

 _Na noite de Natal, no momento em que todos da família Taisho estavam reunidos a mesa para a ceia, ela agradeceu a Deus por tudo. Pela família que tem, por seus filhos, pelo marido que a ama incondicionalmente. E por poder proporcionar a outra família um novo começo. Ela entendeu que esse milagre de Natal era um_ fato que marcou um ponto de mudança em sua vida, como uma ação da graça divina inundando sua alma, dando-lhe força e coragem para fazer o que era verdadeiro, bom e bonito. Foi seu presente de Natal de Deus.

Depois que cearam e fizeram a contagem regressiva para a meia noite, abriram os presentes e alegria tomou conta de todos. Ela estava na varanda da grande sala, bebendo seu champanhe, olhando a família onde cada um abria seu presente e se encantavam. Sesshoumaru foi até ela, abraçando-a por trás e deu-lhe um beijo.

\- Ah! É você!

\- que faz aqui sozinha, Rin?

\- Contemplando tudo de bom que eu tenho. Família, meus filhos, você...

\- Hum... eu? – ele a aperta nos braços e beija seu ombro direito. Rin vira deb frente para ele com um olhar apaixonado.

\- Obrigada.

\- Por...?

\- Por ser quem você é, por ter me dado filhos lindos, por me apoiar sempre, por me amar... por tudo! – ela sorri apaixonada.

\- Eu que agradeço. Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo por tê-la comigo!

\- Adoro a época de Natal! Pois milagres acontecem!

\- Se você diz! Então eu digo que você é o meu milagre de Natal!

\- E você é o meu...Feliz Natal, Sesshoumaru!

\- Feliz Natal...- a beija - ... minha Rin...

O casal dança abraçados ao som de So This Is Christmas, um clássico natalino americano cantado por Celine Dion. O milagre do Natal aconteceu, uma linda transformação de vida para uma família e a necessidade de se reiterar o amor ao próximo.

Então, é Natal

O Natal é magia, é história, é emoção, é milagre, é vida.

O Natal é amor.

Fim

 **Times Square** é a famosa denominação da área formada na confluência e cruzamento de duas grandes avenidas da cidade de Nova York, Estados Unidos. Podendo ser definida como uma grande praça ou largo, composta por vários cruzamentos e esquinas. A área está localizada na junção da Broadway com a Sétima Avenida, entre a 42nd Street e a 47th Street, na região central de Manhattan. É uma área comercial, onde todos os prédios são obrigados a instalar letreiros luminosos para propósitos de publicidade.

 **Ficar jururu:** é estar tristonho, melancólico.

 **Ressabiado** : que se ressabiou; desconfiado, espantado, assustado.

 **Estivador:** trabalhador portuário que, recebendo a carga de um navio, a arruma devidamente no porão ou num compartimento, ou a descarrega de bordo.


End file.
